Jaromira Dragan
; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Omochakoya |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | image = | race = | birthday =December 30 | age =3604 | gender =Female | height =132cm (4'4") | weight =43kg (96lb.) | blood type =O Positive | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = | position = | previous position =Captain of the | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner =Satoru Kyōfu | base of operations = , , Soul Society | relatives =Unknown Baby Daddy Kanaya Hizakura (Daughter) | education =Gotōryū | shikai ='Omochakoya' | bankai ='Omochakōjō' | resurrección = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Jaromira Dragan (ヤロミラ ヅラガン, Yaromira Duragan), at one point Jaromira Hizakura (ヒザクラ ヤロミラ, Hizakura Yaromira), is a and member of the Gotei 13. An incredibly powerful individual, she was appointed as one of the founding Captains of the entire organisation, charged with leading the . For her part in the ill-remembered War of Days, she was charged with several notable war crimes and sentenced to , where she has been locked up for the past thousand years. Appearance Jaromira is an exceedingly short woman of origins, in spite of her great age she appears to have the physique of a young child; lacking any serious muscle or fat or any identifiable signs of physical maturity. She has deep red hair that verges on black at times, it frames the right side of her face whilst the left is obscured by much of her hair which extends far enough to reach her stomach. She has thin and smooth eyebrows as well as rather curved, gray coloured eyes. Her nose is generally plain with slightly widened nostrils. She has thin lips with scarred outer skin from a bad habit of nibbling at it as a way of aiding her concentration. She also has pale skin pigmentation. She wears much of the standard Shinigami Shihakushō but excludes the hakama-himo in favour of a set of three brown leather belts all with a simple steel belt-hook. Her feet are also covered by rather than the more commonly worn . Her Captain's haori is long sleeved, reaching long enough to cover her hands which are themselves covered by a pair of close fitting fingerless gloves. The haori is lined with fur like a winter coat and generally appears bulkier in comparison to other haori. Its underside is pink. She is one of the few Captains to not carry her sword at her side, instead she carries it over her back or otherwise stores it within a pocket dimension of her own design. Personality Jaromira is a highly self-absorbed individual barely tolerating let alone acknowledging the words or thoughts of those around her. She claims to value the opinions of those in her Division more than those voiced from outside but this is only marginally true in that she's more likely to hear them out before ignoring them completely. She has little care for matters that do not directly concern her, only ever getting involved in a situation if it manages to pique her interest. She appears to take little value in the lives of her subordinates as well, callously throwing them into whatever dangerous situation she needs them for. She constantly rebels against authority and pays little heed to the laws of the , often directly butting heads with the members of . While she mostly keeps those around her at arms length, there are others she associates with well enough. is the only person shown to be able to give her orders that she will follow and otherwise reign her in when her actions become too overt. She shows many traits of both and egoism, and may have even developed a . She has a highly inflated opinion of herself, believing that she stands not only above other people but even beings as rare as the , she stands at the center of the world's machinations and has an answer to justify just about every possible flaw that someone could poke in this idea. She took the name Dragan after a deity known as the "God of All" (全の神, Zen no Kami), a title she also applies to herself. It is rare if at all that she will accept her own shortcomings and she blindly refuses to acknowledge the existence of her own disadvantages, such as her diminutive height. To her it is a body of divinity that grants her further right to command those around her to perform menial tasks in her stead. It is commonly suspected that this is the only reason she appointed the tall Satoru Kyōfu to be her Lieutenant, indeed she is quick to make use of his height for the matters of reaching where she cannot. Though she is prone to acting in distaste to those who try to insult her or point out flaws in whatever she may come up with, few things can truly make the short woman angry. One sure fire way to enrage Jaromira is to harm those under her care. While she is seemingly uncaring and apathetic on the outside, she thinks of all as her "children", for what is a God of all things if they are not the progenitor. She does not share this opinion with anyone, let alone show it to them, instead she takes a stance of coldness and instead acts from the shade. Though she often sends her subordinates into dangerous situations, she only does so with those that she believes will succeed in that particular instance in order to improve their power and skills. She sees the potential in others, to the exclusion of all else, caring little for their backgrounds and appointing them solely on what she expects of them in the future, such was what led her to appointing Satoru as her Lieutenant, as well as recruiting Hachū Bōkunō, and, Jojishi Kyōjin into the Gotei 13 despite having been considered killers dangerous enough to be locked up within the . Jaromira fights with a predominantly defensive style, preferring to simply react to the attacks of her opponents, resisting them and pushing them back until they are ultimately boxed in and left with a situation that is little more than hopeless. She does this out of a sadistic sense of pleasure, garnered from watching her enemies fall into despair and having their emotions run amock. She is arrogant and prideful of her own abilities which causes her to underestimate the abilities of her foes which has led to her being caught off guard repeatedly, quickly breaking her air of superiority. Unusually she is very reluctant to kill in battle, always offering her opponents the chance to walk away at the last moment, though she never asks a second time if they refuse. In her spare time she enjoys playing games such as , , or even , wasting away hours at a time on the intellectual board. She also happens to make toys whilst bored or as a way to get her creative juices flowing prior to working on some kind of experiment, what she considers cool or cute is far outside the norm, but to the bewilderment of the Twelfth Division, her toys happen to sell extremely well in the districts. She loves , particularly , though her short stature makes it difficult to acquire the necessary ingredients on her own without hassle. She detests , thinking that it is a boring and tasteless mess. She also holds a feast within the 12th Division barracks once a month for her subordinates, often under the excuse of gracing them with her good will. History (Coming Soon) Inventions Dentonbo (伝蜻蛉, Communications Dragonfly): While not an invention in the mechanical sense, Jaromira is responsible for the creation of the Dentonbo, a species of insect born in in a similiar capacity to the . They are a tiny breed of dragonflies, cultivated in the 8th North Rukongai District. They latch onto the ear of their users and absorb miniscule amounts of spiritual power in order to act as long range communications devices similiarly to . They can be used to communicate with multiple persons at once, and even across dimensions as the Gotei 13 utilized them through both Soul Society and . Kurobako (黒箱, Black Box): Reiryoku-Zai (霊力剤, Spiritual Power Drug): Second Soul: Powers & Abilities Trivia *Jaromira is a Slavic name meaning peace, or, world. *Dragan is a Slavic surname meaning precious, it is also the name of a Slavic God of War and the God of All. *The colour associated with Jaromira is Brink, a shade of pink which, in Japanese colour culture, represents health, children, and, eroticism, it can also be considered a light or vibrant red which has its own representations along the lines of anger, excitement, passion, and, strength. *In Japanese, Jaromira would refer to herself with the pronoun chin (朕), it is an archaic word that was used only by the , mostly prior to . *Jaromira's theme, as chosen by the author, is Nightmare Fiction from the OST. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances Bleach: Days on End References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:12th Division Category:Kidō Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Gotei 13